powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Different Shade of Pink
'A Different Shade of Pink '''is a three-part episode in Season 3 of ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. It is the conclusion of the nine-episode Katherine arc. It marks the departure of Kimberly Ann Hart as the Pink Ranger, with the position being given to Katherine Hillard. The 14th, 15th and 16th Zeo Serial Shorts aired before a later airing of each three parts. Synopsis Kimberly meets a famous gymnastics coach who offers to work with her. Rita plans to defeat the Power Rangers by attacking Angel Grove while Kimberly trains. The Rangers must battle Rita's monster without the Pink Ranger, and Kimberly is faced with a tough decision. Plot Part 1 to be added Part 2 to be added Part 3 to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger 1) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger 2) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *??? as Gunthar Schmidt *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Kim Strauss as Ninjor (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa **Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Matt K. Miller as Garbage Mouth (voice) Song *Tenga Bye Bye (Song in Parts 1 & 2 & Instrumental in Part 3) Errors *In Part I, Kimberly's Power Coin is present in her Morpher while she was morphed, despite the fact at that point it is still in the possession of Zedd and Rita. The fact she was able to morph without the Power Coin in the first place is incongruous with the setup of the Morpher concept. **Additionally, due to the fact the Power Morpher aspect of the Power Rangers costumes were sold-molded props, the Power Coin seen in Kimberly's Morpher is the Pterodactyl Power Coin, as the props had been in use since Season 1. *In Part II, when the doctor says "It's a good thing you were able to call for help right away."; if you look in the corner of the screen the doctor's mouth can be seen and it's not moving. The line was obviously dubbed in later. *In Part III, when Kat remembers her failed dive she is wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit instead of the pink one she'd worn during what was meant to be the same flashback from Part I. Later, when diving for Tommy and Kimberly, the footage shown is the same from the earlier flashback. *In Part III, Kimberly takes out her power coin from her communicator. Notes *This is Kimberly's final appearance as the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger (not counting "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor", which includes archive footage of her and three of the original Power Rangers, Jason, Trini and Zack). However, she appeared in the aired-out-of-order "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" and again in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. *Part I marks the only time Kimberly morphs since losing her Power Coin, as well as the final time overall. *Final use of the Shark Cycles including the only use of the pink one. *Part II is the only episode of this three-parter to use Sentai footage. *None of the Rangers appear morphed in Part III (aside from their Ninja Ranger forms). *The footage of Kat doing her dive is recycled for Turbo's "When Time Freezes Over" during a time-rewind montage. *Part II marks the first time a hospital is shown on Power Rangers. *Archive footage of Kimberly is used in "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 2", and in Power Rangers Zeo's "There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part 1". *Part III is the last episode to have the Season 3 intro with Amy Jo Johnson. *This episode contains references to several episodes from Seasons 1 and 2: **When Kat admits to Kimberly and the rest of the Rangers that she was under Rita's spell, Kimberly asks Kat, "Do you know how Tommy became a Power Ranger?." After Kat replied no, Tommy reveals to her that he was also under Rita's spell; this references to the 5 part episode of "Green With Evil", which was Tommy's first appearance as a Power Ranger. **In Part II, Tommy says, "You know, when Zedd took away my powers, I thought it was the end of everything", to which Adam replies, "But it wasn't, you bounced back, Tommy. Kimberly will too." That is a reference to "Green No More", where Tommy once again lost his powers as a Green Ranger; he eventually returned as a White Ranger in "White Light". **At the end of Part III, Tommy asks Kimberly, "Remember what you told me when I lost my powers?", and the latter replies, "Yeah, I said that you'd be okay, and that you would always have us all." Those are references to not only "Green No More" and "White Light", but to Tommy's initial power loss which lasted from "The Green Candle" to "Return of an Old Friend". *According to the end credits of Part I, this episode was shot around July 24, 1995. See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode